


Game Play

by Gildedmuse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, who let me write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Honestly, there's nothing to see here. Just some innocent games.





	Game Play

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2004]

**Game Play**

 

“Anakin, pull out now!”

 

“But I’m this close.”

 

Mace Windu was exhausted. He had spent the last twenty-eight hours in a conference room, seated between two very passionate and dangerous politicians from Gilgis and Yats drawling up a treaty to prevent either one from leaving the senate and going to war with each other yet again. Before that he’d spent a full day in Council, debating what was to be done know that the ever going separatist fleets seemed to be getting braver in their movements. The last few days had been so stressful that if Mace had any hair left it would have turned gray. Days without sleep had left the Jedi Master irritable and groggy and there was nothing Mace desired more than a nice, long rest. He had just been on the way back to his chambers to collapse when he had passed the room of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan, the troublesome Anakin Skywalker. It was then, mere feet from his own doorway that he had heard – or rather misheard, for surely they couldn’t have said what he thought they had – the young Skywalker arguing with his master.

 

“No, no! Anakin, at that speed do you won’t be able to pull out in time.”

 

“I’ve always managed to pull out before.”

 

Mace paused, looking over at the door in shock. It had to be lack of sleep, he decided. He simply couldn’t image the cautious Obi-Wan doing something so immoral, and even though that padawan of his could be trouble the Mace refused to believe the knight would ever go along with… Whatever it was Anakin was talking about.

 

Mace took a few steps closer to the door, leaning in to see if he could catch the next few pieces of dialogue and clear this mess up. It couldn’t even be counted as eavesdropping, really since anyone passing could hear them through the door and it was Mace’s responsibility as a master on the council to make sure nothing diminishing to the padawan’s training was taking place. Yes, that sounded like an excellent excuse to use if anyone should pass by and catch Mace leaning up against Obi-Wan’s chambers with his ear pressed against the door.

 

“Why do I always have to pull out anyway? You don’t trust me.”

 

“It’s not that. Oh, stop with the look. Fine, you do that then.”

 

“I knew you’d give in. You’re so easy. Now, cover my back.”

 

Mace took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind of his more perverted thoughts. There was a nice, innocent explanation to all of this and Mace, being as tired and worn down was simply over looking the obvious. Clearly they could be talking about a number of things such as… Well, he couldn’t think of anything at the moment, but there must be a rational reason for what he was hearing. After all – Was Obi-Wan moaning?

 

“Well, that was over soon.”

 

“Control Anakin! You have to learn control. I told you we should have taken this slowly.”

 

“I didn’t hear you protesting when you were shooting-“

 

Enough!

 

Mace pounded against the door, perhaps louder than he should have. A passing group of young padawan shared a frighten look as they scurried by the clearly upset master. It wasn’t in the man’s style to be the aggressor, and the sight of a fuming Mace was enough to scare even the most trained of warriors. Usually, under more favorable circumstances, Mace would have been calmer about the situation but at the moment, with lack of sleep and mild nauseous driving him, it was all he could do not to break down the door himself. Honestly, Kenobi of all people. He was suppose to be the young boy’s father, his guide into the world of Jedi and here he was doing Sith knows what. Mace didn’t even want to think about it.

 

“Knight Kenobi?” Mace called, knocking again, this time hard enough to shake the metal door in its frame.

 

With a hiss the door swung halfway open, revealing Anakin Skywalker’s smiling face. Mace did a quick sweep of the boy in his ruffled clothes and his hair haphazardly tied back. Behind him Obi-Wan was sitting at a table, face flushed but not nearly as mused as his padawan.

 

“What is going on in here?” Mace demanded, keeping his voice dangerously low.

 

Obi-Wan looked at Mace, expression just as calm as the master Jedi was trying to keep his tone. “I’m sorry, were we disturbing you?” Obi-Wan asked. He didn’t seem to catch on to what Mace was so upset about, cocking his head to the side and burrowing his forehead in a way Mace had always thought to be rather endearing but now simply annoyed the older Jedi. How could Kenobi act so innocent under Mace’s accusation? When had the honest, rule following Padawan became such a fine liar and more importantly how long had all this been going on under the council’s nose?

 

“We were just getting into it,” Anakin explained, drawling Mace’s attention to the smiling boy. Anakin waved behind him towards their living area. “Obi-Wan and I were going at it, you see.”

 

It took a moment for the Jedi to regain his composer. Had the young padawan just admitted what Mace had suspected? Where they not even going to try and hide their relationship from him? Surely they understood it could end in their removal from the order. “That is exactly what I wanted to talk about-“ Mace started, but was cut off by more of Anakin’s rambling.

 

“I had everything under control, but then he had bossing me around, telling me where to go and when to shoot.”

 

“I don’t think this is-“

 

“And of course, I was suppose to be leader.”

 

“Only because you tricked me,” Obi-Wan said, a small smiling playing at his usually solemn features. Mace could have sworn Obi-Wan’s cheeks were turning a slight shade of pink. Well, at least he had the good sense to feel guilty about being caught. Anakin, on the other hand, didn’t seem to understand what all this would mean once presented to the council and continued to go on about his and Kenobi’s deeds.

 

“You agreed that if I could top the last time-“

 

“Well, I didn’t know you’d been practicing when I wasn’t-“

 

“STOP!” Mace wasn’t one for yelling. He was a mediator at heart and firmly believed that calm words where more efficient then a lightsaber in most cases, and the venom of a whisper tended to be far more frightening than any battle cry. This situation, however, was not one Mace was use to being placed in and there was simply no way he could continue listening to the two talk so causally about their disregard for the Jedi code and common decency!

 

Both master and padawan looked up at Mace, wide eyed as the Jedi pointed at Obi-Wan. “Perhaps, Kenobi, you explain just what you and Anakin were doing,” Mace demanded, some of his composer returning to him.

 

Obi-Wan blinked a few times, as if trying to understand the question. “Now, I know Jedi aren’t suppose to,”

 

 _Damn right they aren’t_ , Mace thought but continued to wait for Obi-Wan explanation.  He didn’t believe the Jedi could come up with any excuse for such actions, but he was willing to let him try.

 

“But Padme lent the game to Anakin and I saw no harm in letting him play it a few times after his studies were done. After all, it’s been a stressful week for all of us and… Master Mace? Are you all right?”

 

Now it was Mace’s turn to simply stare and try to wrap his mind around this new revelation. “Game?” He asked, his voice hoarse with surprise he couldn’t even begin to hide behind the normal mask of Jedi serenity.

 

Anakin nodded. “Track N4. It’s a sort of holonet version of pod racing.” He waved back behind him as he had done earlier. This time Mace’s eyes fell on two holographic ships and the word ‘DEFEATED’ flashing above them. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up some more before taking another look. The ships were still there, fading in and out on the weak holonet connection.

 

“Oh.” The Jedi master wasn’t sure what else he could say. Both of the occupants of the room were looking up at him expectantly. “Well… I guess there is no harm in letting the boy keep the game for a while. Though, the Jedi do not-“

 

“Accept payment for jobs. I understand,” Anakin said. “And it was... payment. Of any kind.”

 

Mace nodded, backing slowly out of the room. “Well, then. I expect it to be returned.”

 

“It will be,” Anakin promised, flashing a glowing smile at Mace.

 

“Ah... Well, goodnight then Knight Knenobi… Padawan Skywalker.”

 

“ ‘Night,” Anakin called, shutting the door as Mace backed into the hallway.

 

For a moment Mace stood, frozen in space. It had been a game, nothing but a hologame. The master let out a deep breath as his mind cleared. He really, really needed that sleep.

 

 

Anakin bite his lip to stop himself from laughing as he closed the door behind Mace. The boy moved out for where he had half hidden himself from Mace’s view, and for good reasons. His disheveled tunic had been thrown on nearly seconds before opening the door and his leggings were completely gone.

 

“Did you see his face?” Anakin said, turning his wicked smile towards Obi-Wan. He moved towards his master, shrugging his tunic back off as he did. “You would have thought he’d opened the door to a crowd of pleasure slaves and illegal spice shipments, the way he was going on.”

 

Obi-Wan sighed, tension leaking out from his body now that Mace was out of sight. He slid back away from the table, revealing that he had on just as many clothes as his apprentice. “I cannot believe how close that was,” He muttered as his padawan lowered himself to straddle Obi-Wan’s lap.

 

“I don’t know,” Anakin said, nibbling his way up Obi-Wan’s throat. “I think he believed the whole ‘Racing N1 thing, though.”

 

“Track N4,” Obi-Wan reminded him. “And lying to Master Windu is not me idea of a relaxing afternoon.”

 

“Mmm,” Anakin answered, or rather didn’t, and Obi-Wan was finding it harder to worry about being caught when his padawan’s hands where massaging slow, lazy circles down his chest as the boy’s lips ghosts over his stubble, applying just enough pressure and not nearly enough. “I like this,” Anakin said, rubbing his cheek against Obi-Wan’s newly grown out beard. Obi-Wan sighed as Anakin rocked against him, causing a shiver to pass through both of the men’s bodies.

 

“What?” Obi-Wan asked, not caring for an answer as he brought his hands around to pull Anakin up against him, running his finger’s down the boy’s spine. Anakin gladly complied, almost purring as his master’s warm hands pressed against his entrance. Anakin let his body arch against Obi-Wan’s, causing the older Jedi to groan and bury his face his padawan’s shoulder.

 

“This,” Anakin answered, bringing one of his hands up to stroke Obi-Wan’s face. He let his fingers sweep from one side to the other, running along with ticklish hair of his master’s beard. Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the comfort of having Anakin in his arms, so relaxed and calm and unlike the wild, rash boy he found himself dealing with on a daily bases and more and more often, during the nights as well.

 

The next moment Anakin was pressing as close he could to his master, rocking his hips against Obi-Wan’s and clashing their lips together. Obi-Wan groaned, giving Anakin entrance to his mouth. The young boy dove into the kiss, mimicking the thrust of his hips with his tongue. By the time he pulled away both men were breathless and clinging to each other.

 

A wide grin broke out on the padawan’s face. If Obi-Wan hadn’t been other wise distracted by kissing all of Anakin’s bared skin he would have been worried. That smile from Anakin was never a good sign.

 

“Master?”

 

“Hmm?” Obi-Wan’s lips never left Anakin’s neck, but he looked up at his Padawan, the deep lines in his brow reappearing. Now he’d seen the smile, and now he was properly worried.


End file.
